Making Memories
by klassykali
Summary: She was fine with Percy having a camera, but not when he used it how he currently was. She felt like she had her own personal paparazzi. Percabeth fluff, because I know you're all dying for some during this agonizingly long wait for MoA to come out.


**Author's note:** blehhh just some Percabeth fluff for ya. Doesn't really have a meaning behind it. But hey, who said you can't just write about Percy and Annabeth being cute? ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the Percy Jackson series. That's Rick.

* * *

><p>Annabeth let out a sigh of exasperation as Percy snapped what seemed like the millionth picture of her. Percy smiled triumphantly as he managed to get yet another picture of her giving him her best "get out of my face before I pull my dagger out on you" expression. He chuckled as he caught the black and white picture in his hand and handed it to her.<p>

"You look cute," he said, grinning as his finger pressed down on the shutter button and captured a shot of Annabeth looking critically down at the picture in her hand, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I look like I'm about to kill someone," she corrected. "That someone being you!" She tossed the picture at his head, but he dodged it and it fell onto the couch among the what seemed like thousands of other ones, all scattered across Percy's lap and the worn yet comfortable fabric of the couch. She tried to refocus her attention back on the TV, which was playing some sappy romance movie that she really wasn't interested in but just pretended to be so Percy would realize that he wasn't getting to her – but he was, and he knew it too.

To explain the situation at hand, one of the Jackson's neighbors in their apartment complex – an outgoing and talkative man in his early sixties – was moving out and was going through his old stuff. He'd told Paul, Sally, and Percy that they were more than welcome to take anything he was getting rid of, which was how Percy had gotten his hands on one of those old cameras that spit out the picture right after you took it.

Now it was Percy's new obsession, and Annabeth's victim of immediate disposal. She was fine with Percy having a camera, but not when he used it how he currently was. She felt like she had her own personal paparazzi.

"Honestly, haven't you gotten enough pictures?" Annabeth asked, unable to keep the obvious irritation out of her voice. She turned her body to face him, but his face was hidden behind the bulky camera. She heard the click and whir of the contraption as it developed another picture. A second later, a photo of herself looking very irritated indeed fell on Percy's lap. He lowered the camera for a moment to examine the picture. His eyebrows scrunched together, and Annabeth hated herself for loving how adorable it made him look.

"You look so annoyed," Percy observed, raising his twinkling sea green eyes to meet her stormy gray ones. A playful smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I wonder why," Annabeth grumbled, pulling her blond curls over her shoulder and agitatedly running her fingers through the knots. As she watched the two onscreen lovers engage in a passionate kiss, she came up with a brilliant idea to get Percy to stop. If this didn't work, she didn't know what would.

Teasingly placing her hand on his thigh, she leaned in close so their lips were mere inches apart and whispered, "I have an idea of something else we could be doing right now..."

A slow blush colored Percy's cheeks, and his playful expression turned into something endearingly serious, etched with sudden longing.

"And what might that be?" he whispered, his hot breath splashing across her face and causing goose bumps to rise on her flesh. His pupils were huge, and she had a feeling hers were too.

"Why don't you find out?" she replied, drawing out the words. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she waited in quiet anticipation for Percy to close the distance between them.

The kiss was non too quick to progress from sweet to passionate, and Annabeth was pretty sure this had the be one of the best ideas she had ever come up with. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Their chests were pressed together, and she was pretty sure she could feel his heartbeat, pounding hard.

When they pulled away, desperate for air, they just stayed frozen in place, gazing at each other. Percy's eyes were hazy, but he smiled and gently brushed a stray curl off her face with his calloused fingertips. He pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Smiling as well, Annabeth pressed something that felt awfully like a picture into his hand. A curious expression crossed his features as he looked down to see what it was. When he saw it, he grinned.

Unbeknownst to Percy, Annabeth had managed to take a picture of them while they were kissing. It was a little off center and seemed like some cliche thing that all couples did, but it still made butterflies flutter in Annabeth's stomach when she looked at it.

She brushed the corner of the picture with her thumb and whispered, "I like this one the best."

When Percy kissed her, she was pretty sure he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Review? :)<strong>


End file.
